notanotherdndpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Ulfgar Trueaxe
Ulfgar Trueaxe '''is one of the three Legendary Heroes of Bahumia. He is a dwarf fighter, famous for his jet black hair and powerful build. Description Ulfgar, famous for his jet black hair and powerful build, is a true dwarf through and through. It is suggested that his last name was also made up, similarly to Hardwon's, because of how well he fought with his axe. He and Alanis share a degree of feelings for one another, but it has gone somewhat unspoken between them, though he is more vocal about it. Emotionally, he puts up walls similar to how Hardwon does. Role in The Story '''Prior to The Story Ulfgar fought in the War Against Asmodeus alongside his teammates, Alanis and Thiala. He completed various tasks such as slaying Shadowfang, but most notably succeeded in killing the god, Asmodeus. While in The Nine Hells he contracted Crick Rot while fighting Marabelle, and would eventually fall under Thiala's evil influence fueled by an unquenchable blood-lust. The Galaderon Saga The Band of Boobs first encounters Ulfgar in Galaderon, where he has a hooded cloak pulled over his face and a Chosen captain is commanding him by using an amulet created by Thiala. They engage in battle against him, where his blood-lust forces him to massacre the various knights fighting alongside The Boobs. Moonshine manages to Misty Step and retrieve the amulet from the Chosen Captain. Moonshine then uses the amulet to order Ulfgar to kill the captain, and Ulfgar throws back his head and laughs maniacally. His hood falls away and it is revealed that he is deeply infected with Crick Rot. It has turned his famous jet-black hair grey and left him covered black, pulsating scabs. Ulfgar quickly dispatches the Captain and a few more knights. Moonshine realizes that the only way to stop Ulfgar from murdering everyone on the airship is by refusing to fight him. She convinces her comrades to lower their weapons, and speaks calmly to Ulfgar, reminding him that he is a hero. The possession over Ulfgar slips for a moment, as one of his milky-white eyes clears and his grip loosens on his axe, but he still attacks Moonshine, slipping back into his bloodlust. Hardwon and Beverly begin to talk Ulfgar down from his rage and it seems he somewhat return to lucidity as the Band of Boobs refuse to fight him or cause anymore bloodshed. However, the possession is so powerful that he cannot control his final attack on Moonshine. He screams for her to duck, which she refuses to do, and Ol' Cobb uses his readied reaction to tackle her out of the way. As Ulfgar swings past Moonshine, he releases the axe, sending over the side of the airship hurtling towards the mountains below. Ulfgar then drops to his knees, clawing at his face as one eye returns back to normal and explains that Thiala is controlling him. Ulfgar bashes a few more things and then runs belowdeck, presumably to remove himself from the presence of other people and ensure the safety of the remaining survivors. After the Galaderon Civil War, Hardwon steers the airship as far from Galaderon and Thiala's influence as possible. Ulfgar still rages below the deck, destroying the room he has sequestered himself in. The Band of Boobs manage to persuade Ulfgar to calm down enough to talk about what happened to him. He reveals that Thiala convinced him she could heal his Crick Rot using her clerical powers, but instead used his aggravated blood-lust to manipulate and control him, and turned him against Alanis. After Ulfgar tells his story, he runs topside to the deck. He tells the Band of Boobs that they must find a cure for crick rot, and that he will meet them again someday. He then leaps off the deck, falling thousands of feet to the ocean below, although with his godlike powers and strength, he is presumed to have survived. The Cutthroat Chronicles The Band of Boobs encounter Ulfgar again in the most unexpected way: stuck in a gem on a pirate's ship. The pirates were to sell the gem to a mysterious person with the name, Akarot. The Band of Boobs manage to evade capture by Akarot's forces and head to Frostwind in order to find a geomancer with the ability to open the gemstone and free him. The Frostwind Chapter The Boobs discover that if they can find a kingshammer, they can destroy the prison gem and free Ulfgar. During the battle at Mount Forge, Hardwon is able to wrestle the hammer form Wilhelm Bronzebeard and subsequently free Ulfgar. Free from the gem and free of Crick Rot, Ulfgar urges everyone aboard the SS Stormborn to head out and kill some Chosen. The Boobs manage to persuade him to gather more troops before taking on Thiala and her army, and they all join in some party games before departing. Ulfgar is last seen with Jaina Bronzebeard on the Stormborn as The Boobs leave for the Fey Wild. The Chosen Prelude Ulfgar is present during the war council at The Astral Keep alongside Jaina Bronzebeard and Irondeep. During the debate, he slams his axe on the ground as Hardwon speaks on the side of Irondeep. He shares no words, but when Thiala reveals herself to the crowd, he jumps into action and rushes directly at her. He joins in the battle against Thiala alongside The Boobs, and manages to inspire them to keep fighting. As the battle is looking grim, he tells Hardwon and Balnor to escape while he holds Thiala off. The last he is seen he is clashing head on with the power hungry goddess. After his fight with Thiala, he is seen by The Boobs through Saliss' scrying. He is injured, but is with Mee Maw who is healing him on a flying asteroid. He joins her in traveling to Acheron to save Lucanus. Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Dwarves Category:Campaign 1